Technology has consistently sculpted the home entertainment experience from simple radio broadcasts of the past, to the most cutting edge high-definition digital programming of today. Most technological advances have focused on the type and quality of the stimulus; however, home entertainment is more than just a crisp picture or clear audio signals—it is an overall immersive environment. Having a clear picture or pristine sound is only the first step to a complete experience.
The increase in quality of media inputs has been accompanied by a proliferation of media sources. Whereas in the past there was little competition for attention; the television was perhaps the only source of media input in a home. Today there are many sources of input that compete for attention, and frequently the viewer is bombarded by multiple sources simultaneously, detracting from the entertainment experience. Between telephone, email, television, and the internet, it can be hard to focus on any one source and achieve a fully immersive entertainment experience.
Not all distractions are unwelcome but there is at present no way to judge an interruption until after it has pulled attention away from the entertainment at hand. Distractions and interruptions range from life-threateningly urgent, to insignificant annoyances. The former should, of course, be permitted to reach the viewer, and the latter suppressed.